Valentine Star
by Solknight371st
Summary: It's been two years since Tomoyo last saw Sakura. It's now Valentine's Day, and a strange package arrives for her. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Just a little something I thought up and thought I would post. For those of you wondering, Tomoyo and Sakura are 16 in this story, and it can be considered slightly AU. I'm actually hoping to post the events from two years ago at some point in the future. Anyways, please enjoy.**

Valentine Star

A hand runs through silky black hair as a pair of violet eyes stare out the window at the passing scenery. Everywhere she looks, there were couples walking hand in hand, chatting merrily, and exchanging gifts.

With a loud sigh, Tomoyo Daidouji turns away from the sights outside her limo. The worn carpet, while interesting, doesn't hold her attention for very long. Luckily, the driver makes the turn for her home at that moment.

After several agonizing minutes, the limo finally comes to a stop in front of the main doors. It's times like this she really wishes she didn't have such a large house. Stepping outside, she dusts off her high school uniform and heads inside.

She mentally chastises herself. _What am I cleaning myself up for? It's not like it matters since-_ She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. All she wanted at the moment was to go to her room and immerse herself in old tapes.

"Tomoyo-sama." A soft voice pulls her out of her thoughts. Looking over she can see one of the maids walking over carrying a plain box.

_Wonderful._ _Just what I need right now._ She desperately tries to suppress a groan at the sight of the small box. A small falter in the maid's steps tells her she failed.

"Forgive me, Tomoyo-sama. But this package was…"

"I don't need it." Her words were harsh, but true. She didn't want something like this from just anyone. "Just throw them out."

The maid frowned. "But my lady are you sure? I mean she- this person even hand delivered them. They were very insistent that you received this."

With a small groan, she looked over the small box. A plain white box. No name written on it. And she could see that it was hastily taped up, like it was done at the last second. Sighing to herself she took the box from the maid, thanked her, and headed to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she unceremoniously dropped the box on her desk and flopped into her bed. Closing her eyes Tomoyo let her mind drift to memories of the past. Memories of a time when 'she' was here. Memories of watching 'her' play. Memories of watching 'her' fly. And memories of watching 'her' leave.

She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying. _It's been two years. Two years… and I still miss her._

Rolling over she glimpsed the box sitting on her desk, and sighed loudly. _I accepted it. The least I can do is see what's inside._ Thinking that she grabbed the box and a pair of scissors from her desk. She had to suppress a laugh when she looked it over again. Taped on all sides, as though the deliverer was scared it was going to pop open at any moment. Again, there was no name or return address. She could just leave it, or toss it. No one would know but her.

Groaning to herself, she cut the tape and opened the box. At the very least, the contents surprised her. A box of what she assumed was chocolates lay at the bottom. She assumed they were chocolates because she couldn't read the writing on the box.

Probably Valentines chocolates sent from someone in her mother's company.

The next thing that caught her attention was a small pen-like object taped to the chocolate box by a piece of paper. Unfolding the paper she saw what looked like instructions written in Japanese.

"Flip the smaller piece out and twist it towards you?" Confused, she looked at the object in her hands. It was a metal pole about the size of a normal pen. A small grip was located at the bottom, and at the top was something that looked like a long metal clip. Curious she pulled the clip outwards and twisted it.

She yelped as a mint green screen formed in front of her. Various words appeared down the side of the screen, with a small overlay of Japanese texts. The point that caught her attention, however, was a flashing envelope in the middle of the screen.

Gulping slightly, she tapped the picture, only to have the green screen replaced with a black one. She could see options for a video at the bottom. Hesitating only slightly, she pushed play. Her curiosity got the better of her.

The black screen was replaced with a scene of a bedroom. Whoever was taking the video shook the camera slightly so that there was a better view above the bed. Tomoyo was almost regretting opening the video until the operator walked into view.

She stopped breathing.

There, sitting on the bed was the person she had watched leave two years ago. The same person that she still thought about every day. Her blonde hair may have gotten a bit longer than she remembered, it now reached below her shoulders, but she could never mistake those beautiful emerald eyes for anyone else's. Sakura Kinomoto was looking at her through the video.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan." She gasped. Her voice was slightly deeper, but seemed even more beautiful than all those years ago. "I'm sorry that I haven't called or sent anything lately. These past two years have been… a bit hectic." The Sakura on-screen scratched her cheek cutely. "What with classes and training. Then there was that big incident." Sakura sighed. "Then this year there was official registration, I had to move to a new house, getting settled in, starting classes again for my new job, and-"

She stopped counting off the various things on her fingers and blushed slightly. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't make this so you could hear me whine about my year."

Clearing her throat, she smiled into the camera. "Happy Valentines Day, Tomoyo-chan. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I kinda just realized that was coming up soon." She scratched her cheek again. "The time of year is a bit different on Argus. Anyways, I figured since I missed last year, I was definitely going to get you something for this year."

Tomoyo watched her reach down and pick up the box of chocolates she had received. "One of my friends told me this is supposed to be the best chocolates around. It's a variety set, so, let's see. There's some average ones like almond and truffle chocolates. And then there are some that are supposed to be very sweet, some that are bitter, or and this one is… spicy?" She couldn't help but laugh at her longtime friend's confused face as she looked at the box. Then again, she would have to take her word on it since she couldn't read any of it.

"A-anyways, I also want to tell you about-"

A knock at the door stopped her from continuing. [Sakura, are you alright?]

Tomoyo jumped slightly in her seat. It was not uncommon for her to hear her mother talking in other languages on the phone every now and then. She was more surprised, however, when Sakura answered back so easily.

[I'm fine.] "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. Give me one moment." With that Sakura stood up and walked off-screen. She heard the door open a second later. [What's wrong?]

[I thought I heard you talking to yourself. Is everything alright?] While she couldn't understand what was being said, she could tell this was another woman's voice.

[Ehh? Oh, I'm making a video right now. That's why.] She heard another voice enter the room.

[A video. Oh, that's right. It's almost Valentines Day back home, ain't it?] This voice she recognized as the plush toy looking Kero-chan. [Ah ha. I get it. Yer sending a message back to Tomoyo aren't ya?]

She heard a confused noise from the other girl. [Tomoyo? Oh, that girl you keep mentioning. Your STAR, right?]

She could hear Sakura stutter off-screen. [W-what! Stella, it's not… Stop laughing Kero-chan.] The floating doll started laughing. [Geez, I'll be down in a minute, all right?]

The door closed, and Sakura sat back down on the bed. Her face was considerably redder than it was before. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she had missed something that had embarrassed her. "Sorry about that Tomoyo-chan. I have to go soon, so I'll finish this for now."

The color leaving her cheeks, she motioned towards the camera. "What you're holding right now is actually a communications and management system used by the TSF. It was actually pretty hard to get one that I would be able to give to you, but with this we can talk to each other and send messages back and forth."

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to tell you more right now, so you can call me later." Sakura stood up and leaned down in front of the camera. A sly smile graced her features. "Then again, you could just ask me now."

Tomoyo didn't have time to comprehend what she meant before she continued. "Tomoyo-chan, could you open your window please?"

She didn't wait for the video to stop. In a flash, she threw the window open and was greeted with a gust of wind. She couldn't believe her eyes. Floating in front of her window on the second floor was Sakura Kinomoto. Her hands were in the pockets of her orange hoodie and the large white wings of the Fly card were spread behind her.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

The blonde simply smiled and extended a hand towards the girl. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan."

With a shaky hand, she grasped the hand offered to her and gasped in shock as she was pulled out the window. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she wrapped her own behind her friend's neck. With a light flap of her wings, Sakura pushed them both higher into the sky. Well above Tomoyo's large house. Another light flap sent the two of them into a lazy spin.

Opening her eyes she briefly looked down at the world below her before turning her attention back to the girl holding her. She had flown with Sakura before, but that was when she still used her staff to fly. Flying like this, made her a bit uneasy.

"Sakura-chan, how… what are you doing here?"

Sakura laughed slightly. "Sorry about this. I finally got some time off, so I decided to pay everyone a visit. I was just lucky my time off fell on Valentines Day." She sighed. "Then again, there was a condition for me leaving for as long as I am." She nodded towards the roof. "I wanted to show Stella around anyways, but I had to bring along Leia as well."

Forcing herself to look down, she saw two girls sitting on the roof. One of the girls was wearing a black jacket and had long black hair that looked uneven. Probably just a trick from how high up she was. She could see Kero-chan waving from her shoulder. The second girl had short brown hair and was wearing a kimono and wooden sandals. She also noticed a small pair of black wings on the girl's back.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan." She looked back up to see her friend frowning. "For a lot of things."

Sakura pulled her closer as they continued spinning in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't make contact with you until now, or come back to see you." She looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes. "And I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

_Huh? Realize what?_

"You've been there for me all these years. Through everything. All the good times, all the mistakes, and… all the fights. And I didn't realize how you felt. How I felt."

_Wait. She can't mean…_ She had always dreamed it. For seven years, she had pushed that thought, that dream to the back of her mind. She always believed that as long as the one she loved was happy, she would be happy. And for years, she was.

But now…

Sakura chuckled slightly. "To think, all it took was a year away from you to make me realize just how important you are."

"Sakura-chan?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Sakura brought up one of her hands to cup Tomoyo's face. "I can finally say it now."

She leaned in.

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan."

Their lips met, and Tomoyo's tears began to flow. At that moment, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that she was floating in the sky or that people were watching them. It had finally happened. Her painful love was finally returned.

They broke the kiss, and Sakura started slowly descending to the ground.

"Happy Valentines Day, my STAR."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little something that popped into my head. Well, technically I had thought of continuing from this point on another story. It would follow Sakura and the others as they dealt with an incident, but that would require the necessary backstory.**

**Which I don't have up yet.**

**So I decided to write this. A small look at the day after Sakura confesses to Tomoyo and a small look into what her life has become since leaving. Please enjoy.**

A New Start

Tomoyo yawned into her hand as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. While it was a weekend, it was generally much later than she usually got up. Then again, with everything that happened yesterday it was no surprise.

She giggled to herself as memories from yesterday surfaced.

The very person she had loved for the past seven years showed up on her doorstep, so to speak, and had finally returned her love. She blushed just thinking about it.

They had stayed up all night talking about anything and everything. Well, Sakura and herself had talked with one of the other girls, Leia, chiming in when she had something to say. The other girl, Stella, was strangely quiet during the night, only speaking to Sakura or Keroberos in that strange language every now and then.

Looking around she suddenly found that she had passed the kitchen by quite a way. She was about to turn around when she heard a strange noise coming from the doors leading outside. Following the noise, she opened the doors and squeaked when something flashed across her vision.

[Oh, sorry.]

Looking to her left, Tomoyo saw the black haired Stella causally sheath a long sword into a strange contraption behind her. After nodding to what she believed was an apology, she took in the sight before her.

Kero was lying on his side on the table chewing on what she believed was a cookie. How he got it out of the kitchen without being spotted she'll never know. Without a word the small doll-like creature offered cookies to herself and Stella. Stella herself, was still wearing the same long black jacket she had arrived in, now with the large wing-like contraption attached to her waist.

However, …

"Kero-chan, where's Sakura-chan?"

The two simply nodded upwards.

Tomoyo looked up and almost dropped her cookie.

The woman she loved was flying about fifty feet up in the air, wearing a strange light pink outfit with the large white wings of THE FLY sweeping out behind her. She took a step forward to call out to her, only to find Stella's hand on her arm.

[Wait, they're training.] She still couldn't understand what she was saying but chose to step back and watch instead.

After several agonizing seconds, she moved. In what she could only describe as a midair jump, Sakura twisted upwards, the wings of THE FLY twirling around her, until she was floating upside down. An instant later, a blur of black and red roared through the space she had previously occupied.

Tomoyo franticly turned after the blur just in time to see a large pair of black wings unfurl from the back of a red kimono. Leia then proceeded to turn in a large arc before flapping once and taking off back towards Sakura.

The young mage, in response, simply flipped back down and let the winged woman pass over her.

She could vaguely hear a grunt of frustration from the air as Leia began her long turn back around.

"Wh-what' going on?"

"Oh, this?" Kero took a bite out of his cookie. "Just a bita training." Tomoyo turned to look at the guardian beast. "It's something Sakura had ta do in exchange for coming here as long as she is."

Another roar of air passed by, and Tomoyo looked back just in time to see Sakura skillfully twirl out of the way. She had always thought the girl had looked beautiful, but watching her now, she looked absolutely stunning.

The blur of black and red passed by again with Sakura dodging what looked like an outstretched arm by mere inches.

[But still, is this really necessary?] Tomoyo jumped slightly at the slightly peeved voice of the pale girl. [She holds the title of Shameimaru already, right? Is further training really necessary?] Again she couldn't understand.

[Well, I understand ya.] Sakura ducked under the other girl's wing as she passed. [But havin' all that speed without any actual agility would be a problem.] Another roar of wind and another dodge.

"Kero-chan not you too. You know I can't understand you."

Tomoyo turned back to watch the aerial contest, only to lock eyes with Sakura. She blushed scarlet as the mage simply smiled.

A loud snap brought her attention to the edge of the garden where Leia had suddenly stopped. With a frustrated grunt, she flapped furiously in an effort to turn herself around on the spot. Finally succeeding, she took off like a bullet towards Sakura.

Her precious person simply smiled at the oncoming assault, and fell backwards. It was almost comical. Leia groped downward at her trainer as she fell, flipping herself in the process. She screeched as she crashed into the hedges.

The auburn mage simply flipped downward and landed on the stone landing with a small gust of wind. The bright white wings flashed before reforming into a card and flying into a small holder attached to her left leg.

A simple smile. That was all she was given, but Tomoyo was sure she was beet red at the moment. She had run through scenarios like this hundreds of times throughout the years. Exactly what she would say and do in situations like this, and yet she couldn't think of anything to say. Not how beautiful she looked or how amazing she was. Nothing came to mind.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."

"G-good morning, Sakura-chan." She wasn't sure if she could turn any redder, but she was sure it was possible. "T-that was…"

"Ahh! That was totally unfair, Sensei." Leia stomped up to the group, twigs and flowers poking out of her brown hair, and the wings on her back now much smaller than they were in the air.

Sakura laughed apologetically and waved the girl off. "Sorry, sorry. On the bright side, you are getting better at your turning. We can pick up where we left off later, okay."

"For now…" She turned towards her own precious person. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

The dark haired girl smiled softly to herself. With a small sigh she nodded and motioned towards the glass doors inside. She stepped aside as the others went inside.

Leia pulled what she could get out of her hair, with Stella following after her, the strange metal thing from before now mysteriously absent from her back.

Tomoyo took a step forward only to feel another hand take her own. She looked to the side to see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring into her own. A light blush colored her cheeks.

She didn't know what new changes would come as a result of everything that happened over the past two years. They had grown too much for the simple fantasies of the past to become reality. But Tomoyo was sure she would be ready for whatever came, as long as her most precious person was by her side.

Blushing slightly, the two walked inside, hand-in-hand.


End file.
